Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot operation apparatus that is used when a robot is manually operated, a robot system including the robot operation apparatus, and a robot operation program used in the robot system.
Background Art
In a robot system for industrial use, for example, a robot can be manually operated (manual operation). Such operations are used when a teaching operation, for example, is performed. In this case, a user manually operates the robot using a pendant (teaching pendant) or the like that is connected to a controller that controls the robot. Therefore, the pendant is provided with various dedicated operating keys (keys composed of mechanical switches) for enabling manual operation.